piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1984 Las Vegas 400
An update on Greg Candyman, Brush Curber and others are given in this race, the second race of the 1984 Piston Cup. Johnathan Melter gets the win with Brad Gonzalez second and Kraig Shiftright third. Don Chapcar is 4th and The King is 5th. Cole Speedland and Alloy Wilson finish 6th and 7th while James Robson is 8th. Many racers missed this race due to damage in the infamous race at Nightdona. Chick Hicks' engine started to smoke on lap 117 and then he retired. Ernie Gearson and Ron Pitcar collided taking out Sammy Smelter as well. Part timers Brush Curber and Kevin Racingtire did not race for injuries while Larry Smith did not race for being part time. Everyone else and the rest of the part-timers as well as rookie Thomas Tanrev attended. Racers who replaced injured for This Race * Guenther - Greg Candyman * Curber not replaced for being part time. * Frank Cables - Dale Sr * Earl Curbler (not related to Herb) - Don Alternators * Julian Froster - William Highbanks * Ryan Shields - Bill Shields * Unnamed Backup - Greg Locke * Kevin Racingtire not replaced for being part time. Transcript Update on Greg/Brush Spike: As you may have known last race had one of the biggest ones ever. Greg Candyman was seriously injured and in critical condition after the crash. Greg was hit at least 30 times by racers. Pinkie: Greg is improving but still is critical condition. Brush Curber is recovering having flipped only four times should be here in the Texas 350 but there is no telling if Greg will survive. Pinkie: POOR GREG CANDYMAN! HE HAD A GREAT PAINT JOB EVEN IF HE SAYS IT'S HORRIBLE I LOVE IT SO MUCH!! Spike: I KNOW RIGHT! (Spike and Pinkie hug each other and cry for Greg Candyman) Results # Jonathan Melter - 200 laps # Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps # Don Chapcar - 200 laps # The King - 200 laps # Cole Speedland - 200 laps # Alloy Wilson - 200 laps # James Robson - 200 laps # Herbert Brown - 200 laps # Bill Brady - 200 laps # Klint Shiftright - 200 laps # Julian Froster - 200 laps # Claude Scruggs - 200 laps # Harold Axel - 200 laps # Haul Inngas - 200 laps # Andrew Axler - 200 laps # Tom Landis - 200 laps # Mike Seasons - 200 laps # Frank Cables - 200 laps # Slide Powers - 200 laps # Guenther - 200 laps # Bernie Simpson - 200 laps # Mike Yankee - 200 laps # Earl Curbler - 200 laps # Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps # Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps # Unnamed Greg Locke Backup - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 175 laps(crash) # Sammy Smelter - 175 laps(crash) # Ron Pitcar - 175 laps(crash) # Rusty Cornfuel - 154 laps(engine) # Thomas Tanrev - 132 laps(crash) # Chick Hicks - 116 laps(engine) # Billy Ford - 99 laps(crash into Alex Quint) # Alex Quint - 99 laps(crash into Billy Ford) # Ryan Shields - 76 laps(hit inside wall) # Crusty Rotor - 66 laps(engine) Category:Boring Races